Costumes
Basic Information Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that can completely replace the look of your player character's body parts or head and/or will add armor parts and accessories to your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected. You can select Costumes only after you have obtained them (usually by buying them in the Store for Coins that can be purchased with real money in the Store via Steam wallet). This will not add any items to your bag. Instead you can then select any Costume that you own in the "COSTUME" section on the 3D character equipment doll on the right side of your inventory/bag. The button can be found over the head of your player character, between "Equipment" and the Badge selection. You can also click on the button "Costumize Character" on the main game screen before entering a game world right at the feet of your player character in order to customize your character's look. This purely cosmetical game feature has at first been implemented in Creativerse with update R48 on October 26th 2017. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, your player character will keep the selected Costumes on all game worlds and will no longer be able to sport different looks on different game worlds. How to obtain Costumes can usually be bought in the Store for Coins, some can be claimed for free (sometimes only for a certain timespan though), and a few can be granted as a gift for special occasions (like for winning a building competition). Please note that prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. All Costumes that you've bought will from then on be available to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds by your user account. This also means that you cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Please note that - different from item packs - buying Costumes will not add any items nor a "bundle" into your inventory. Instead the costumes that you've bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on the respective costume slot/s next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory, or on the button "Costume" on the main screen before entering a game world. Creativerse players might obtain special costumes for free under specific circumstances. For example, very rare Costumes have been granted as rewards for special building competitions. Playful has stated that reward-Costumes like the metallic gauntlets (bronze, silver, gold) will most likely never appear in the Store in order to keep them "special". The first contest with costume rewards was "Cosmo-Chizzard's Blueprint Contest" https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1519260397775505383/ and was rewarded with three specifically created gauntlet costumes/skins for the three top ranked players. At other times, you might be able to obtain Costumes for free for a specific timespan if you just follow Playful's social media or discord chat. For example, the Ghostly Flashlight and the 5 helmets for the basic armor skins (Fury Warrior Head, Electro Cycle Head, Metal Mk I Head, First Fantasy Head, Master Creator Head) were at first obtainable for around a month for free for all players by simply using a redemption Code. However, even back then, the flashlight - like all flashlight and glider skins - could only be selected ingame by players who had either already obtained the "Pro"-DLC or bought the Pro-DLC after redeeming the flashlight skin. Please note that Playful is thinking about deactivating season-themed Costumes (includes weapon skins) in the Store at some point and might only re-activate them during their according season. So in the future you might only be able to buy Halloween-themed Costumes around Halloween, and "frosty" Christmas-themed costumes around Christmas. How to use Costumes (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head, or by clicking on the button "Costume" in the main game screen before entering a game world (to be found at your character's feet). Then click on any equipment slot to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own. Click on one costume that you want to use to activate it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically on your player character as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The costume you have chosen will now replace the look of whatever your player character has actually equipped in the according equipment slot with the look of the chosen costume "skin". The stats (damage points of weapons, defense points of armor) of your actual equipment will be kept. If you change your actual equipment, the stats will change according to the weapon or armor in the actual equipment slot, but your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the colors of Costumes Some costumes come in fixed colors that cannot be altered. This applies to nearly all weapons, gauntlet skins, glider skins and flashlight skins (including the color of the light that the flashlights emit). Many others - like all parts of the Electro Cycle Costume, the Metal Mk I Costume, the First Fantasy Costume, the Master Creator Costume, the Destroyer Costume Set, the Calavera Cabeza (Head costume) or Pumpkiru’s Top Hat for example - will automatically adjust their color/s to the colors that you have chosen or will select for similar body parts in your character customization. To change the color of your character's skin, hair or clothes (or to chose a different hairstyle and/or face type if you like), please click on the button "Costumes" after opening your inventory (by pressing "e" as the default key) that you can find to the right side over your player character's 3D "doll" with their equipment slots all around. Alternatively, you can find the same menu from the main screen of the game before entering any game world. There, you can click on the button "Costumes" that you'll find displayed right at the feet of your player character. Existing Costumes (not all of them are available at all times) Basic Costumes * Fury Warrior Costume, designed after Leather armor, consisting of: ** Fury Warrior Arms (Armor Skin for the left arm and right upper arm, color can be adjusted) ** Fury Warrior Torso (Upper Body Armor, color can be adjusted) ** Fury Warrior Legs (Leg Armor Skin, including belt and shoes, color can be adjusted) ** Fury Warrior Head (Helmet, Head Skin, color cannot be adjusted, available via Redemption Code "SOON" during October 2019) * Electro Cycle Costume, designed after Obsidian armor, consisting of: ** Electro Cycle Arms (Armor Skin for the left arm and right upper arm, color can be adjusted) ** Electro Cycle Torso (Upper Body Armor, color can be adjusted) ** Electro Cycle Legs (Leg Armor Skin, including belt and shoes, color can be adjusted) ** Electro Cycle Head (Helmet, Head Skin, available via Redemption Code "SOON" during October 2019) * Metal Mk I Costume, designed after Iron armor, consisting of: ** Metal Mk I Arms (Armor Skin for the left arm and right upper arm, color can be adjusted) ** Metal Mk I Torso (Upper Body Armor, color can be adjusted) ** Metal Mk I Legs (Leg Armor Skin, including belt and shoes, color can be adjusted) ** Metal Mk I Head (Helmet, Head Skin, available via Redemption Code "SOON" during October 2019) * First Fantasy Costume, designed after Diamond armor, consisting of: ** First Fantasy Arms (Armor Skin for the left arm and right upper arm, color can be adjusted) ** First Fantasy Torso (Upper Body Armor, color can be adjusted) ** First Fantasy Legs (Leg Armor Skin, including belt and shoes, color can be adjusted) ** First Fantasy Head (Helmet, Head Skin, available via Redemption Code "SOON" during October 2019) * Master Creator Costume, designed after Lumite armor, consisting of: ** Master Creator Arms (Armor Skin for the left arm and right shoulder, color can be adjusted) ** Master Creator Torso (Upper Body Armor, color can be adjusted) ** Master Creator Legs (Leg Armor Skin, including belt and shoes, color can be adjusted) ** Master Creator Head (Helmet, Head Skin, available via Redemption Code "SOON" during October 2019) * Finite Gauntlet (Gauntlet Skin) Halloween * Calavera Cabeza (Head Skin/Mask, also replaces hair, color can be adjusted) * Pumpkiru’s Top Hat (Hat, does not replace hair, can adjust its color) * The Hulking Hand (Gauntlet Skin) * Grim Reaper (Weapon Skin) * Crypt Cutter (Weapon Skin) * Ghostly Flashlight (Flashlight Skin) (requires the Pro DLC, will activate when the "Pro" DLC is bought) * Jack-o-Lantern (Flashlight Skin) (requires the Pro DLC, will activate when the "Pro" DLC is bought) * Steam Glider (Glider Skin) (requires the Pro DLC, will activate when the "Pro" DLC is bought) * Destroyer Costume Set, consisting of ** Destroyer Suit Head (Head Skin/Mask, also replaces hair, can partly adjust its color) ** Destroyer Suit Arms (Armor Skin for the left arm and right shoulder, color can be adjusted) ** Destroyer Suit Torso (Upper Body Armor, color can be adjusted) ** Destroyer Suit Legs (Leg Armor Skin, including belt and shoes, color can be adjusted) * Chizzard Head Costume (Head Skin/Mask, also replaces hair) * Leafi Head Costume (Head Skin/Mask, also replaces hair) * Pigsy Head Costume (Head Skin/Mask, also replaces hair) Christmas * Candy Cane Blade (Weapon Skin) * Frostbourne (Weapon Skin) * Holiday Hat (Hat, does not replace hair, can adjust its color) * Frost Trog Costume, consisting of: ** Frost Gauntlet (Gauntlet Skin) ** Frost Trog Head (Head/Mask Skin, also replaces hair) ** Frost Trog Body (Body Skin) ** Frost Trog Arms (Skin for the gauntlet-free left arm and hand) ** Frost Trog Legs (Trousers Skin, including feet) * Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set, consisting of: ** Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Arms (Skin for the gauntlet-free left arm and hand, can adjust its color) ** Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater (Torso Skin, can adjust its color) * Reaudolph Head Costume (Head/Mask Skin, also replaces hair) * Reaudolph Flashlight (requires the Pro DLC, will activate when the "Pro" DLC is bought) * Winter Mitten (Gauntlet Skin, basic skin is red-white, additional colors are more rare) * Reinbeau Antlers (Hat Skin, does not replace hair) Valentine's Day & Chinese New Year's Day * Kindness (Weapon Skin) * Dragon’s Breath (Weapon Skin) Rewards for Building Competitions etc. Please note that these gauntlet skins are not available in the Store and can only be obtained directly from Playful, usually as a reward for winning one of the building competitions that are announced on the official Creativerse Steam forums https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ * Gold Gauntlet (Gauntlet Skin) * Silver Gauntlet (Gauntlet Skin) * Bronze Gauntlet (Gauntlet Skin) Category:Costumes Category:Store